User talk:LuckyTimothy
Help Archiving Sure, I'm happy to help! just dont edit your page for a while ;) (talk) 16:25, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Just check out the code to figure out how to do it... thats how I learned lol. (talk) 16:30, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. And its no trouble. I consider us to be friends. (talk) 16:37, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::D Administrator soz about the picture pages. I will do it seriousl, don't ban me. how did you become a admin? ;) thanks, I♥CarlisleCullen 16:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ;) How? How do i put bad pages and things down for deletion? I♥CarlisleCullen 16:22, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :User:LuckyTimothy: I hope you don't mind that I answered your question, but I thought the Admins maybe have more important work than explaining everything to users. :JoKalliauer Admin Hey! I was wondering (coz you seem pretty reliable and cool) whether you could be an admin on my twilight wikia and help me with pages and stuff like that... just wondering? thanks I♥CarlisleCullen 17:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Lol, this proves my stupidity XP Hey! I didn't realize you were an admin. I see you recently got it, so I'm happy for you :)! Congrats! If there's anything we can help each other on, I'm sure we'd have fun :). Super Fans ok heres my reply to the super fans chart Twilight book:ive read it 4 times New Moon book:ive read it 4 times Eclipse book:ive read it 3 times Breaking Dawn:ive read it 2 times Twilight movie:10 times New Moon movie:11 times Eclipse: 2 times Midnight Sun book:ive read the draft 1 Bree Tanner book:2 times XD Delete Blog post Sorry but I have accidentally created 2 blog posts which are identical, Chapter 2 of my Twilight Sequel and Chapter 2 of my Suquel to the Twilight Saga. Please can you delete Chapter 2 of my Sequel to the Twilight Saga? thank you! BlondieEllie 19:48, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks very much =) BlondieEllie 20:41, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me? I want to earn a badge, but how do you make an edit to an eclipse movie page? they all seem locked and saved and legit... I'm so lost! Achievement Awards I don't know if you know it, but the Awards between 16.July and 26.August weren't awarded. Talk:Achievement_Awards#Not_Awarded_until_now.2809.Sep.10.29 I helped you to give out the awards more easy I added three unsigned templates that you have it easier to give out the awards. I edited a broken link to an user I thought if I add the h1-Headlines Awarded and Not awarded you would notice, that you haven't given out all Awards. I had wrote my awards new, cause I wrote it very complicated (Explaining why I should get them) so I made it easier and shorter I don't want to annoy you, that you hadn't got the time, or that you are diciding if a user deserves an Award, but I thought you have maybe forgotten the "old" Requests. I wanted to tell you that I changed some of the Requests (mine:shorter, others:added ,...), that it is now easier for you than it would have been before. :I'm 08:23, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I changed my Userpage If it is now to difficult (coding) for you to add my Awards please add them anywhere or tell it me on my Talkpage which Awards (Beautiful User Page Award; Creating New Life Award and Teacher's Pet Award) I'm allowed to put onto my Userpage. 17:05, September 9, 2010 (UTC) for Thanks I put them (Beautiful User Page Award; Creating New Life Award Teacher's Pet Award and the editconts Golden Eyes Defend Coven) onto my Userpage, as you allowed me. 17:30, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Corrections Lucky (or Timothy, if you prefer), the beauty of collaborative projects like the various wikis is that what I fail to catch, somebody else will. Even though my english is likely (I would even go for certainly, but I don't want to be accused of a swollen head) better than many an editor of this wiki, it is a fact that it is a second language for me. Perfection is unattainable, good enough is all what can be expected. So, while "Kaure" is my fault, it's no problem. "The Lodge" - this may be a fault of ignorance. In the US there is a "Washington State" and a "Washington DC". It felt ambiguous to me, and since it can't be "DC", "state" seemed obvious. Since you are disagreeing, there is something I missed, so I'm going to ask for clarification. Ngebendi 07:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Italian. I thought it would show - I expect to have carried over the tendency of the language to long words and long sentences, If the self-description on the user pages tell the truth, though, and by the state the wiki was when I took over the rewriting of it, I shouldn't appreciate the compliment the way I do; the average contributor is a junior high school student, and I remember my not liking to hand in written homework. Ngebendi 14:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Awards + Admin Hello, I've made a request for the "Defend Pack" badge and was wondering whether you could grant me it. Other than that, I have also put in an application to become a site administrator, and was wondering if (and only if you agree with my request to become an administrator of course) you could perhaps put in a good word for me? I'm not trying to canvas you or anything, it's just that I'm not sure who grants adminship so I'm not sure who to ask. Thank you! BlondieEllie 14:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much, I know it's a bit soon to ask for adminship but I do a lot of editing and it would make my life a lot easier if I had the extra admin powers. Besides, I'm in this for the long run so it's not as though the moment I'm an administrator I'm going to quit the website. Thanks for the award and your support =) BlondieEllie 14:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Award I wrote all old Awards together, which were forgotten, after you awarded some of the forgotten ones, cause I told you, onto the Talkpage of Achievement Awards. I awarded only the missing Contribution Awards, but I didn't award the special Awards ( Beautiful User Page for User:Avatarbender and User:JennyVincent), cause I thought those should only be decided by someone who is allowed. 19:06, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Admin request BlondieEllie has made a request for adminship here, and I'd like the opinion of a few of our more active admins before making a decision. I'd appreciate your input. Thanks. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Too beautiful to pass over... LT, did you notice you used the term bollocks on the "Twilight Saga Wiki:Requests for adminshp" thread? It is obvious I ought to report you to an admin for bad language! Ngebendi 11:58, September 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I loved the slippage - this wiki was getting too stiff. Perhaps not. I've always thought it was the mildest euphemism available - that's why I put it the way I put it: I thought it was funny. But according to Wikipedia it is quite strong medicine - delete it before somebody ''really ''takes offence, stay in office, since I plan not to become an admin either soon or late, and let us forget about it. Ngebendi 17:20, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Problem solved. Funny what you pick up in this kind of incidents, innit? Ngebendi 17:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re User_talk:JoKalliauer#Dreamcatcher_badges I had luck (4 Dreamcatcher with 1.364edits) I added a comment at Gallery:Kristen_Stewart and got it. I noticed few seconds ago, cause I chatted with User:CullenLoverForever17 on Aim. 17:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry I think I misunderstood your Question: :"What do you do, hover the page that tells how many edits have taken place?" ::did you mean how I add f.e. LuckyTimothy made }} edits? ::write to get your amount of edits ::or do you mean how I got so many edits the last time, I think she the pics which were uploaded also count for edits ::My Contributions ::If you meant something different, you can ask me: 10:24, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I tried to get added Pictures Awards, and the leave 10 comments at blogs, to get one of the first, but I never thought on the dreamchater, cause doing averagely 1000 edits is to much "work", but I gave up collecting them, cause I noticed that it doesn't makes any sense collecting them. :::I like math so I calculated the liklihood of getting 4 Dreamcatchers with 1364edits. :::I like User:TagAlongPam cause she is so wise, she works for the wiki like cleaning spam, and don't do "childish" thinks like collecting Awards, or make a beautiful Userpage, or nearly never leaves a comment, she Just does what an Admin should do: cleaning spam, deleting pages, and never "pepresents" his opinions. :::I think I will never be as neutral as she is. 15:16, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::2)I wasn't shure if I'm right ::::3)It's a dig at myself, cause I really tried to collect Awards (Gallery:Kristen Stewart) :::: 16:30, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Admin could you please tell me how to make someone a administrator. I really need to know this and no one can tell me!!! also, how did you do the fact file thing on ur user page wil your name, species, nickname etc??? please reply asap, I♥CarlisleCullen 17:29, September 12, 2010 (UTC) admin hey again, sorry for being a pain but I was wondering whether you would like to be a admin on my page as i really need help. it is rubbish, please reply asap, thanks, I♥CarlisleCullen 17:57, September 12, 2010 (UTC) admin it is a twilight wiki like this but needs urgent help!! thanks for the awards are we friends? thanks, I♥CarlisleCullen 09:58, September 13, 2010 (UTC) A possibly inappropriate comment. LT, I happened to follow some of your exchange with JoKallihauer about TagAlongPam - it never came up in our interactions, since english is a lot more gender neutral than italian, but I always took that Pam as a short for Pamela - and therefore I always thought of her as a "she". May be wrong, though. Ngebendi 15:57, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Going by what Kallihauer wrote on his userpage, he's austrian, and, taking his proficiency in english into account, he may not be used to this kind of subleties. Unless we plan to meet to a TS convention, Pam's gender is not an issue. Or anybody else's gender. Ngebendi 16:15, September 13, 2010 (UTC) LT - I got a confirmation on my talk page. At least as far as information passed over the 'net goes, Pam is indeed a she. Ngebendi 06:35, September 14, 2010 (UTC) AWARDS by the way, mr blobby29 is my account - sorry about that but wazzervaldez isn't. my friend made it at lunch. he wanted to crete his own wiki and i convinced him to start up on this one as well. seriously he is my friend. i said he had a really sad name. i wouldn't call my wiki that, i would do something twilight-related (coz im addicted) his name is warren valdez and he is 13. dunno when his brithday is but i can ask him if you like tomorrow. i did invite him. I promise. thanks, I♥CarlisleCullen 16:05, September 13, 2010 (UTC) awards heya, yeah i see your problem, sorry for being a bit of a dick earlier, i was at school (need i say more) ;) the url for my wiki is http://twilightsagabookandmovie.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome. don't get all 'adminny' (;-) not saying that you would) but i know its a little like this but it is a little different - well, it will be. Id love you to join my admin team!! at the moment it is me and Jokallier (?!?!) on our own and you are cool! thanks, I♥CarlisleCullen 16:17, September 13, 2010 (UTC) hey again if yo9u want to make a edit and I can make you a admin and you can be unactive if you like... is it possible to have a volturi and cullen crest on my awards?? (just asking :P) talk soon, I♥CarlisleCullen 16:32, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Custom Signatures I noticed that you and a couple other members have custom signatures. How do you make and use them? Can I get one? Kirby Phelps (PK) 07:03, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanx anyway. :) (talk) 22:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry LT I've not been talking to you for a while http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] heyy.. i would love for you to do that if you dont mind. :) ♥CullenLoverForever17 ☆ user ♥ talk] 23:49, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I like to complain about bans -- fully knowing I deserved it why in the world did you block me for a day!? what did i do to u?! Hi! Hi,Tim.It is me,Diana again.I just made a friend a the wiki and I want to ask you if you can give me my Friendship Award and the Complete Saga Award.My friend is http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User:Animeangel1998. Thank you!Maryalice14 15:03, September 18, 2010 (UTC)DianaRayMaryalice14 15:03, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for my awards.You are the best!Maryalice14 16:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC)DianaRay16:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC)Maryalice14 Deleted page Heey, Um I created a page showing the official Twitter pages for the Twilight cast. You deleted it. Well, I'm wondering why? I spent ages on that. By researching and asking. I can't see what was wrong with the page. There was no other Twitter information page on this Wikia, I checked before I made it. And if you had a problem with me putting up my Twitter account page, you could have deleted that part. So why? And am I allowed to re-make it so the users can still connect with the Twilight cast and Crew? Thanks, Kristin (TeamEdwardFan) Galleries heya timothy! yeah. about my gallery request. I dont know how to add my own galleries to my homepage so i wasa wondering if any gallery i mkae that is user:I♥CarlisleCullen if you could move it to my page(s) thanks, lisa :) Re: Trish Egan rollback Don't worry, I assumed you had just made a mistake. I didn't even realize it was an incorrect category at first either. -TagAlongPam (talk) 16:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Help thanks Timothy for your help! have you got any jobs you need done - i'm bored and can't find anything to do on this wiki!!! please reply soon with jobs! thanks, I♥CarlisleCullen 16:31, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- hi Why Edward Sucks.... An overly sensitive Edward Lover has removed all the reasons for this list: http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Why_Edward_sucks...&s=wl Fix it... Pretty please... With a cherry on top? :D Thanks. EmmettsLittleAngel 23:07, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Copying I saw that as you copied User_talk:CullenLoverForever17 to User_talk:CullenLoverForever17/_4/6/10_-_9/15/10, you made a mistake, which changed the source code. If you look at User talk:CullenLoverForever17/ 4/6/10 - 9/15/10&diff=190137&oldid=183519 you will notice that many of the source code got wrong. ( left is your wrong code and right is the original code) I think that happened, cause you copied it from or into the "new graphic editor". 22:01, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry I used the wrong words, you are right, it doesn't matter, I just meant, that you should only copy from the old editor, into the old editor. ::I hope you aren't angry at me, I didn't notice that I wrote so pushy/aggressive. ::Sorry User:JoKalliauer Signature How do I create one of those beastly awesome custom signatures, like yours?EmmettsLittleAngel 19:51, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so i went to that wesite and i created what i wanted - now what? I am so confused! :/ Thank you for helping EmmettsLittleAngel 19:51, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I think i'll ask for someone to make me one.... EmmettsLittleAngel 20:22, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Two Seth Galleries There are two Galleries for Seth Clearwater. Gallery:Seth Clearwater and Gallery: Seth Clearwater I think that we should keep the Gallery:Seth Clearwater since it links better to pages like Seth Clearwater and is easier to search. So what should we do with Gallery: Seth Clearwater? They're both basically the same page, only Gallery: Seth Clearwater is where the gallery started. Something else that JoKalliauer suggests is that we delete the current Gallery:Seth Clearwater and move Gallery: Seth Clearwater to Gallery:Seth Clearwater. (talk) 09:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC) : As User:Kirby Phelps (PK) said, I think deleting and moving is more intelligent: Look Twilight_Saga_Wiki:Administrators'_Noticeboard#Disagree:_Deleting_Gallery:Seth_Clearwater for my opinion : 09:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Oh, man! I created Gallery: Seth Clearwater I was sure there wasn't already a Seth Clearwater gallery! What happened? (talk) 15:07, September 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Seth Gallery Actually, I didn't search. I went to the page that lists all the Galleries that exist on this wiki, the category page, or whatever it is. I didn't see Seth on there... Oh well, as long as there is a Seth Gallery, i'm happy, cause that kid is so cute! (talk) 15:13, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Gallery:Seth Clearwater only was a redirection to Gallery:Boo Boo Stewart, so it is not your fault. ::— User:JoKalliauer Sorry for making it so important I just told you on your Talkpage, that you know there is already a discussion about this on a other page. 18:52, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Admin Heeey, Well I was wondering, you are an administrator so how do you become one? Not like post on the page to ask permission, but like what kind of stuff would I have needed to do so that I actually have a chance to become one? Thanks, Kristin TeamEdwardFan Redirections of Categories. Some Categories, with have a redirection and marked in Category:Candidates_for_deletion: *Category:Cast member galleries *Category:Navigation *Category:Team Esme *Category:The Volturi to get to those pages you have to type: * http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:Cast_member_galleries&redirect=no * http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:Navigation&redirect=no * http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:Team_Esme&redirect=no * http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:The_Volturi&redirect=no Maybe there is also a other possibility to get to those pages, or maybe you already knew it, but I wanted to tell you cause I thought you maybe don't know it. : 20:09, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Semi-Protected Can you make my page semi-protected? I'd really appreciate it. Don't want that happening again. Thanx. (talk) 23:46, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Banded Users I saw that some Users got , but the Category:Blocked users is empty; if it is an unofficial Category, I think the Category:Blocked users should get deleted. 07:18, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I want to change the unprotected Template, I tried it with: How it worked with For more infos please look: Template talk:Achievement I already did a little change on Template:Achievement, but with this new change the templates don't display the text any longer, which was displayed in the old skin if you moved over the picture. Can you tell me, who I should ask, if I am allowed to change the Template?  If someone wouldn't like the change you just have to click undo. 19:18, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Changed – User:JoKalliauer Seriously? Um, so you are telling an administrator from another wiki to not log back on wikia ever again? Are you serious? I never came back to your site and I was still getting emails from your site. I didn't come back to your site, but I am always logged on to Wikia because I make 1000 edits on a weekly basis. Please remove me as a user from your site. ErinEmeraldflame 03:07, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey hay luckytimothy Happy Anniversary! Hey!So,just a random thought occured...I'm really not going to calculate the time change, but where I'm from,tomorrow is the 1 year anniversary of you joining the Wiki!Right?(anywhere close to "tomorrow").Well,just wanted to say,happy anniversary LuckyTimothy,and keep this Wiki going like you do.(one of the few people who actually give a damn about it)Sorry if the message creeps you out,I suspect you've had messages that are way worse than this. Aletheswan 21:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC)IcheckedthisoutSueme.Aletheswan 21:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Kim Connweller Tim, greetings. For once I thought I bothered TagAlongPam at least once too many with TSW problems, so I'm coming to you. An unknown contributor (there's just an IP address) has added some text on "Kim Connweller"'s page stating that her last name has never been mentioned in the books, and quoting TwilightSagaLexicon as a reference. I checked on wikipedia and it confirms it; a fast scan on the electronic version on Amazon.co.uk of the books shows a few Kims but no Connwellers. So, I tried to move the page to Kim, but there is already a page named "Kim". I marked it for deletion - if you could delete it, then I might move the Kim Connweller back to its proper name and revert this number soup's edit. (S)he should have stated it in a comment or in the talk page, but it was directly in the text... Thanks! Ngebendi 06:52, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Never mind - it's already been done. Ngebendi 07:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC) As a simple autoconfirmed user, I've got, perhaps wisely, no deletion rights or blocking rights. Therefore, I've got to yelp for hell, er, yell for help. Ngebendi 15:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Beta Seth. Tim, I'll take you on your word. Seth Clearwater has often been mentioned as the beta of Jacob's pack - and so has Leah. Nothing prevents them both sharing the rank, but I'd like to know the situation. Short of reading the books, I'll have to ask - Breaking Dawn has been a less than thrilling reading... Ngebendi 16:28, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Can't recall the article, but I've read a few times something implying that Seth was, if not the Beta, at least a high-ranking member of the pack, and for a while there was a Beta tag on his page. Should have noted the instances, but didn't. Since, however, I have the feeling it will come out again sometimes, I want to be prepared. Thanks! Ngebendi 16:54, October 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: My Story Yes, it isn't easy to share. I don't like admitting i wanted to die at one point, People tend to look at me like i'm mentally insane. Thank you for saying that! (talk) 23:37, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Comment on Renesmee Cullen's article Tim, my apologies. Should an admin have the privilege of removing inappropriate comments, the topmost and most recent at the time of this writing comment on Renesmee's cullen page is essentially a collection of links, a few of them redirecting to presumably pornographic sites. Of course it's an unregistered contributor. Best regards, Ngebendi 11:12, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Pit her against a vampire, and God help the vampire! Ngebendi 19:37, October 14, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Happy birthday to you too!!! I wish I had known so I could have said this first thing this morning!!! (talk) 20:06, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :So your passworrd has something to do with your birthday *begins hacking* XD So does today feel special or is it just like anyother day... (Thats my round about way of asking how your day is going :P) (talk) 20:44, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Should your birthday turn out to be true, I second the wish. Ngebendi 20:19, October 14, 2010 (UTC) If there's something worse than a happy birthday wish, it's a wasted birthday wish. And it looks like that your personal data ''have ''been used against you... by me! Ngebendi 20:37, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Funny categorization. I've been checking on categories, and there is preciously little to do - I wonder why I raised all the stink about it. However, there are two users (a FanpireTwilighter and a "Jane and Alec") who have put themselves in the Vampires category; the "Jane and Alec" character also under Alec photos, Imagses of the Volturi and Members of the Volturi Guards. I fail to see what business they have to be categorized this way, but I'm reluctant to uncategorize them, since they're personal pages. What do you suggest? Thanks! Ngebendi 21:00, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Just so you know, I fixed this. And Happy Birthday! :) -TagAlongPam (talk) 00:20, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Just trying to give you a break on your special day. ;) Hope it was a good one. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:22, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! A little bird whispered in my ear that it's your birthday, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! hope you have/have had a great day!!! Vixter 21:17, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi luckytimothy I'd just like to report some vandilism. Someone has deleted all the reasons on the "Why Jacob is stupid" page. . . I know jacob is a good guy but people deserve to have their opinions. I would really appriciate it if you undo it and block whoever deleted it. Thanks Spreadthetwiluv someone did that to reasons why Edward sucks, they were an unregistered contributer, it's fixed now and I had a rant on the comments page to remind them NOT to vandalize the pages. Whiule they may not like it others might. Unless someone makes up a false charachtor, which is fine in fanfiction, but not on a useful, factual website such as this one. Vixter 20:31, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ Happy Birthday to you!!! Wow, shared birthdays!! go us :) We should make a birthday badge so that everyone knows when they should wish people here happy birthday!! I hope you're having a great day! Sena 22:30, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :if you can make one, like a template or something that folks can put on their user pages, I'll totally put one on mine, I think it would be nice to be able to see when people here are having bdays....maybe we could make a page, and people could fill it in...hmmmmmm not sure the best way to do it, but I think it'd be cool. Sena 03:22, October 15, 2010 (UTC) *Sigh* ﻿ Some idiot posted porn links in the comments section of the Renesmee page. I don't know if you can delete comments, but just wanted to let you know. (talk) 02:58, October 15, 2010 (UTC) *sigh* They did it again... -_-; (talk) 06:27, October 15, 2010 (UTC)